Venus's Story
by Rarmeowz
Summary: Young Pokemon trainer Venus reflects on her life, in a story starting at age 3, when special 'talents' came to her, to her glory days of being a trainer. Written by aNoNyMuS, my friend, creator of Venus.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1; from sad beginnings:**

It was warm and sunny, as any day in June should be; especially in Quaytoh region, in Cherry Blossom turn, which lays right on the equator. In the backyard of a marble mansion with a white rose garden, three humans ran around with countless Pokémon. The oldest, a twelve year old girl with blue hair started maniacally laughing. "Charizard; use flamethrower one last time!" she said.

"Gracie, stop; Please, please stop!" a five year old purple haired girl shrieked back.

"Not yet Venus," Gracie said, "where did you hide my Pokéballs?"

"In- in the tree house, Gracie," Venus replied, "in the storage closet. Please don't hurt me!"

"Break it up you two." Said a boy with short, purple hair.

"Cousin Reggie- please, oh please, make Gracie stop!" Venus whined.

"Sure Venus; Gracie, here are your Pokéballs. Now, go away." Reggie said, tossing her a pink silk handbag with Gracie embroidered in gold felt on it.

"Reggie, where are you?" asked a five year old boy, with paler purple hair asked.

"Out here Paul." Reggie called back.

"Reggie, Paul, time to go home- say good bye to your cousins!" said their mother.

"Bye Grace- bye Veny!" Reggie called.

"Bye Evil cousin! Bye Veny-vine!" Paul called out.

"Bye Redge! Bye Paulywog~!" Venus called out.

"I told you not to call me that Venus!" Paul yelled back.

"I told you not to call me Veny-vine!" Venus retorted. Then, Paul and Reggie left. The next day…

Venus's mom called, "Venus! Paul! Get your useless bums down here right now!", then, the power went out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2; PAULYWOG!**

"Aaah!" Venus screamed. The power came back on, and in her mothers place was her psychotic sister Gracie! Gracie dragged Venus out to the 'Training Ground'. The 'Training Ground' Is really a dirt circle in the middle of a field were Gracie practiced to become a team rocket executive, and attack Venus using Charizard to get info.

"What did I do this time?" asked Venus.

"You- You did nothing. But, I'm getting a promotion tomorrow if- and I mean if- I burn your arm off- proving I'll do anything for Team rocket.

"I'm coming Veny-vine!" I heard a familiar voice call. 'It- it was my dear, dear cousin Paulywog!' I thought, 'He's coming to save me!' Suddenly, Paul appeared, swinging across the 'Training Ground' on a vine. He grabbed Venus and escaped- almost. Gracie's Charizard shot a flamethrower at them, burning the vine and Venus's legs. Paul had a nasty burn on his exposed chest.

A twelve-year-old girl woke up in her pink chansey sleeping bag, gasping. "Not that nightmare again!" the girl muttered. Even Seven years after the event occurred, she still felt guilty, even though it wasn't her fault! It was older sister Gracie's fault! Yes. This girl is Venus, age twelve. She looked at her traveling companions; Ash, and of course, Brock. She was thankful they hadn't run into Paul yet! If they had, oh, oh, the questionings!

The next morning…

Ash, Venus, and Brock were walking through the forest when Paul appeared.

"Venus- is that- is that you?" Pail asked. The last time he saw her was two years after the event in her dream.

"You know Paul?" Ash asked skeptically.

"Yes, Ash, I do know Paul. In fact, he's my cousin." Venus replied.

"He's your cousin; Impossible!" said Brock.

Venus replied, "Oh, but he is- yes, yes, he is!"

Then, the fighting insued.

Authors note (AN): Yes, Paul and Reggie are the characters from the anime. Venus's little dream started in chapter 1. Originally 1 long chapter, but, I felt it ended better with that cliff hanger sentence at the end. - Authors note written by aNoNyMuS


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note (written by aNoNyMuS): Farla Hey… I'm doing my best Farla! That Chapter one is better than the original than the original Chapter one! For all those problems, I was half asleep with a preschooler yelling in my ear! I'm amazed I didn't make some obscure mention of the wonder pets!

**Chapter 3:**

Venus wandered off from the group, not wanting anyone to see her, especially Paul, because he'd probably bring up that day. She shivered whenever she thought of it. As she walked, she remembered. She remembered something that was better forgotten.

It was the only time her sister attacked her, without the verbal abuse. Charizard pinned her to a tree, while scorching her stomach in a red-hot blaze. It was hurting more than the usual attacks and verbal beatings.

Without trying to, her eyes started glowing. Purple. Purple was the color they glowed. Her long mane of purple hair stood on end and glowed as well. Purple light glowed around her body, and purplish-pink rays hit charizard and Gracie.

Their eyes soon glazed over, and they fell on their side, dead. Venus had committed murder; and Paul saw her do it. He told the police what she did, but, they couldn't believe a cute little eight-year-old could kill the highest ranking team rocket executive under Giovanni with out dying herself.

Venus shook her head, suppressing the memory. She started to run, tears streaming off her face. Her trusty espeon, Espii, ran beside her, trying to calm her down.

"Venus," Espii said, "Venus!" the second time came out more as a yell.

"Espii," Venus replied, "What do you want?"

"What I want? Why Venus," Espii started, "I want to help you feel better!"

"Well," Venus said, "There's nothing you can do Espii!" Venus then made Espii return to her pokéball, and Venus ran to the nearest City, which, was Hearthome, the place the murder happened.

Venus ran to the Hearthome Gym, and knocked on the door. The door opened, and Venus was rushed inside. After a warm meal, and a quick nap, Fantina walked up. She sat on the couch.

"Why Venus," Fantina said, "Look how much you've grown! Why! Last time I saw you, you were my cute, little, eight-year-old niece!"

Venus gasped, finally registering where she was. She gasped and ran away. She didn't stop until she was in a familiar grove of trees. She was at her's, Paul's, and Gracie's old treehouse!


End file.
